China (the P.R.C.) (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats Peoples' Republic of China is the sucsesfull successor to Maoist China. History The Apocalypse of 1962 ''The targets were at-'' 'Xinjiang /Shinjang Uyghur Aptonom Rayoni' #Ürümqi- 1x 1kt. #Horgos border pass- 1x 1kt. #Horgos town- 1x 1kt. #Horgos PRC border security base- 1x 1kt. 'Inner Mongolia/Nei Mongol' #Hohhot PLA barracks- 1x 1kt #Hohhot PLA HQ- 1x 1kt #Hohhot air deface force- 1x 1kt 'Tibet / Xizang' #Rutog Town- 1x 1kt #Rutog border pass- 1x 1kt 'Qinghai' #Xining- 1x 1kt #Xining army training school- 1x 1kt 'Fujian' #Fuzhou PLA army barracks- 1x 1kt #Putian (Chinese: 莆田; pinyin: Pútián)- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #The Peoples' liberation shoe factory- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #The Peoples' liberation fruit processing plant - 1x 1kt (did not go off) #The Peoples' revaloutionary vegetable prossesing colective - 1x 1kt (did not go off) 'Tianjin City' #Tianjin industrial district- 1x 10kt #Tianjin PLA barracks- 2x 1kt 'Shanghai' #Shanghai city- center 1x 1kt #Shanghai industrial district- 1x 10kt #Shanghai harbour- 1x 1kt #Shanghai maritime patrol post- 1x 1kt #Shanghai port- 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt (the prior did not go off) #The Peoples' Shanghai Rice Processing Facility- 1x 1kt #The Shanghai Wood Carving and Processing Facility- 1x 1kt #Hangzhou Bay- 1x 10kt, 1x 15kt and 2x 1kt #Shanghai PLA barracks- 1x 1kt #Shanghai PLA HQ- 1x 1kt #Shanghai airport- 1x 1kt (did not go off, but burred it's self 20ft in to the ground) #The Peoples' liberation clothing and garments factory- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Shanghai central railway station- 1x 1kt #Shanghai military command enter- 1x 15kt and 1x 20kt (the prior did not go off) 'Sichuan' #Chengdu PLA barracks- 1x 10kt (did not go off) #Dayi PLA barracks- 1x 10kt (did not go off) #Chengdu military command enter- 1x 15kt and 1x 20kt (neither went off) 'Liaoning' #Shenyang PLA barracks- 1x 10kt 'Shandong' #Jinan PLA barracks- 1x 10kt #Provincial No. 1 RTL (re-education through labour camp)- 1x 1kt #Shandong Shengjian Factory 83 (and penal/dissident slave labour camp)- 1x 1kt 'Jiangsu' #Nanjing PLA barracks- 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt 'Guangdong/Canton/Kwangtung' #The South Sea Fleet, Zhanjiang- 1x 1kt #Naval headquarters, Zhanjiang- 1x 10kt and 1x 15kt #Zhanjiang airbase- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Zhanjiang military command enter- 1x 10kt and 1x 20kt #Zhanjiang PLA barracks- 1x 1kt #Zhanjiang navel dockyards- 1x 10kt #Zhanjiang port- 1x 10kt #Shenzhen industrial district- 1x 10kt #Shenzhen port- 1x 10kt #Shenzhen harbour- 1x 10kt 'Beijing' #The Forbidden City- 1x 10kt (did not go off) #Bajing airport- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Bajing airbase- 1x 1kt #Bajing PLA HQ- 1x 10kt #Bajing PLA barracks No.- 1x 1kt (did not go off and spewed toxic waste dirty bomb style) #Bajing PLA barracks No. 2- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #The Peoples' indipendent machinery factory - 1x 1kt #The Peoples' liberation electronics factory - 1x 1kt #The Peoples' liberation truck factory - 1x 1kt #The Mao Xzedong truck factory - 1x 1kt #Bajing central railway station- 1x 1kt #Bajing military command center- 1x 15kt and 1x 20kt (the latter did not go off) #Bajing industrial district- 1x 10kt 'Taiwan' #Republic of China Military Academy (traditional Chinese: 中華民國陸軍軍官學校; simplified Chinese: 中华民国陆军军官学校; pinyin: Zhōnghúa Mīngúo Lùjūn Jūnguān) Xúexiào)- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Republic of China Naval Academy - 1x 1kt #Republic of China Air Force Academy - 1x 1kt #Government offices, Taipei- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #The fortified island of Kinmen - 2x 1kt #The fortifyed island of Matsu - 2x 1kt 'Hong Kong' #Kowloon harbour- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Kowloon port- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Kowloon docks- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Kowloo aireport- 1x 1kt #Kowloo city center- 1x 1kt and 1x 10kt (the latter did not go off) After The Apocalypse Both the party-failed Great Leap Forward and the horrific Great Chinese Famine had led China in a calamity, but due to this the NATO nations chose to ignore most of China and only bombed a few major places, rather than going totally homicidal as in the U.S.S.R. Hong Kong was also slightly hit by the U.S.S.R. as a tactical move, which China followed up with an invasion 2 days after WW3, which would see 100,000 flee to neighbouring states on makeshift rafts and 6,000 die at the hands of Chines troops in the month long battle to suppress the pro-British/Thai risitance forces. Macau surrendered to China 3 days after WW3. As this happened, thousands of desperate Russians fled in to Manchuria and settled in make-shift camps on the banks of the Mudanjiang River. Foord shortages and urban riots hit many of the ruined cities in the wake of the nucliar attck. Things became rather chaotic after Mao Xzedong's death became public 5 days after WW3 had happened as several reformist, ethnic minority and power hungry party official ran amok in the remoter provinces! Yunnan's capital Kunming and the county of Yunnyang openly rebelled as state authrity began to crumble. Party loyalists, remaining troops and the more enlightened members of the regional C.P.C. leadership retreated to the recently built, but rather small, strategic bunkers placed the mountains, beside Lake Jingpo, the town of Ürümqi and in a few tactically important places among the Mudanjiang River, the upper reaches of Yellow River, the Fen River 汾河 and the Wei River 渭河. ''Most mountain bunkers were concentrated in-'' *Longmen Mountains *Hengduan Mountains *Xuefeng Mountains *Huangshan *Lesser Khingan *Zhongtiao Mountains *Tian Shan *Jiuling Mountains *Min Mountain Range The nuclear winter and summer caused much hardship with heavy snows falls, lasting for several months, as far south as Shanghai at one point. A usually large and moist Pacific typhoon the hit Taiwan and both Zhejiang and Fujian provinces. The heavly fortified Lazikou Pass in the Min Mountain Range would serve as a make-shift headquarters until the city of Chengdu was secured from local insurgents in the December of 1965. The rebels were loyal to the regrade local prefecture leadership. The county-level city of Wǔzhǐshān (Chinese: 五指山) in the south-central part of Hainan Island had also go rogue at about the same time in the June of 1964, but held out successfully against the forces of the C.P.C. Riots had occered some towns and villages of the Ngawa Tibetan and Qiang Autonomous Prefecture in the March of 1964 and the May of 1965. Overall 300,000,000 Chinese, 6,500 Hong Kongers, 15 Macauiese and 45,000 Taiwanese died in the 3 years directly after WW3! 'The '1st Time of Chaos The Xinjiang Uygur Autonomous Region, Ngawa Tibetan and Qiang Autonomous Prefecture and Tibet Autonomous Region all declared there independence from the People's Republic of China in the January of 1966, but it would be another 4 years before it would be secured. A few days later the C.P.C. forces were ejected from Chengdu by local rebels, but the C.P.C. forces retook Chengdu from the renegade prefecture leaders after a hard battle in the May of 1966. The rebel leaders were then summarily executed. The Chóngzuǒ (Chinese: 崇左; Zhuang: Cungzcoj) prefecture-level city in China's Guangxi Zhuang Autonomous Region saw a rebellion by the Zhuang population against Chinese rule in mid 1967, which would spred to most of Yunnan by late 1968. As the years passed the Chinese government forces began stableised the country and brought most of it back under there control. Many of the excesses of the old regime were also moderated by the Autumn of 1969. ~~(more to come)~~ '1968-1972' After the pandemonium caused by the events following destruction of Mao, the party elite, several ports and many of the nations industrial zones; the country began to settle down and the rebellious party officials were mostly crushed and lquidated by rather dubiuose localy apointed pro-C.P.C "people loyaty courts"! Such acts of dis-honer by party members would never be let get so out-of-had ever again! ~~(more to come)~~ '''The Journeys of Discovery' ~~(more to come)~~ Fist Contact This was with Japan, Mongolia and Vietnam in 1972, Laos in 1973, the Republic of Khabarovsk and the Amur Basin in 1974 and Taiwan in 1975. 1974-1979 The harvests would gradually increase after 1977 and become substantially improved by 1980. ~~(more to come)~~ 'The 'May 1st, 1980 Chengdu Incident The 'May 1st, 1980, Chengdu Incident' was a popular pay and working conditions demonstration in the city's central industrial zone that was crushed by China's army May 1st, 1980. ~~(more to come)~~ 'The '2nd Time of Chaos' ~~(more to come)~~ '''1982-1994 Sino-Japanese relations began to thaw after the 1982-1984 coal for cars treaty was singed. The now fuel-less Japan would give abandoned and unwanted cars to technologically backward China in exstange for coal imports. The coal was mined by convicts, subversives, disodents and other 'disruptive' and 'hooligan' elliments of society. Economic ties with Japan, Mongolia, Vietnam and Taiwan were improved during the late 1980's and trade began to pick up in the early 1990's, leading to increased property for all. Japan and Taiwan had layed idle due to lack of resources ad China lacked technology and education, so they pooled resources and advanced as a single trade block called The Chegdu Pact of 1992, with Khabarovsk joining in 1993. The treaty became largley obsolete when those nations helped in creation of the economic and monitory union called the Khabarovsk Pact in 1997. Many private corporations jointly with the state-owned mining corporations had invested billions of dollars in the coal and bauxite mining Industry of Shanxi Province in the early 1990's. ~~(more to come)~~ 'The reforming of Communism' China had noted the changes in Khabarovsk and chose to start it's own reforms. The communist system would be wound down between 1995 and 1997, but politics would still be fairly left wing. China finally become a authoritarian socialist state in 2002. The Heihe race riots of 1996-7,in which 20 Chines and 16 Russians had died, sowed the need to resolve the Sino-Russian racist problem in the Republic of Khabarovsk and the Amur Basin. China and Mongolia were very concerned by the event. The close and binding Harbin treaty of May 12th, 1999, was singed with Republic of Khabarovsk and the Amur Basin on issues of stone trade, coal trade, iron ore smelting and logging permits. Both economies have developed greatly since. '2003-2005' Shandong was found to have major gold and diamond fields in 2003. Japanese, Chines and Thai mining corporations have worked them since 2004. Most of the industrial grade diamonds are exported to Japan. ~~(more to come)~~ Present day Relations with Vietnam, Mongolia, Khabarovsk, Japan, Palau and the Philippines have flourished since 2005 ~~(more to come)~~ Politics Military It has a conscript force of 1,227,500. Army 'Weapons' Air force 'Aircraft and Weapons' 'Navy' 'Ships and Weapons' Economy One of the famous Anhui-based corporations is the automobile company Chery, which is based in Wuhu. Anhui's largest companies include Anhui Conch Cement Company, a producer and distributor of cement, Guoyang Securities Co, a financial services provider, and Ma’anshan Iron & Steel, a producer of steel and iron. Hefei Economic and Technological Development Zone is located in the southwest of Hefei. It is established in 1996, and it is located close to Hefei Luogang International Airport. Shandong ranks first among the provinces in the production of a variety of products, including cotton and wheat as well as precious metals such as gold and diamonds. It also has one of the biggest sapphire deposits in the world. In addition,Dongying's oil fields and petroleum industries form an important component of Shandong's economy. Shandong is one of the richer provinces of China, and its economic development focuses on large enterprises with well-known brand names and is one of the top manufacturing provinces in China. Chengdu, Shanghai and Beijing are the leading financial and business centers of the nation. Wind and Water Power 'Bio-fuel' 'Oil and oil shale' Shandong has extensive petroleum deposits as well, especially in the Dongying area in the Yellow River delta, where the Shengli Oilfield (lit: Victory Oilfield) is one of the major oilfields of China. 'Agriculture' Zhejiang 's main crop is rice, followed by wheat; north Zhejiang is also a center of aquaculture in China, and the Zhoushan fishery is the largest fishery in the country. The main cash crops include jute and cotton, and the province also leads the provinces of China in tea production. Agriculture in Anhui varies according to the climate zones that the province crosses. North of the Huai He river wheat and sweet potatoes are grown, while south of the Huai He it is rice and wheat instead. Shandong’s primary agricultural produces cotton and wheat. Other important crops include sorghum and maize. 'Rice' Zhejiang province's main crop is rice, in which China is nearly self-sufficient. Most other food stuffs are imported from Mongolia, the Philippines and Japan. 'Beverages' The city of Qingdao is home to three of the most well-known brand names of China: Tsingtao Beer, Haier and Hisense. The nationaly renowned Longjing tea is also a product of Hangzhou province. The production of wine is the second largest industry in the Shandong Province, second only to agriculture. 'Manufacturing' Industry in Shanxi is centered around heavy industries such as coal and chemical production, power generation, and metal refining. Zhejiang's main manufacturing sectors are electromechanical industries, textiles, chemical industries, food, and construction materials. 'Mining' Shanxi possesses 260 billion metric tons of known coal deposits. Shanxi also contains about 500 million tonnes of bauxite deposits, about one third of total Chinese bauxite reserves. Natural resources of Anhui include iron in Ma'anshan, coal in Huainan, and copper in Tongling. There are industries related to these natural resources, such as the steel industry at Ma'anshan. Many private corporations joint with the state-owned mining corporations have invested billions of dollars in the coal and bauxite mining Industry of Shanxi Province in the early 1990's. Shandong was found to have major gold and diamond fields in 2003. Japanese, Chines and Thai mining corporations have worked them since 2004. Most of the industrialist grade diamonds are exported to Japan. Shandong also produces some bromine from a few underground wells and salt from sea water. Transport Education Media Healthcare Lung, thyroid and skin cancer ceased being a major issue after 1967. Sports Football, badminton, mahjong and chess are the national sport. The Death Penalty Murderers, sex predators, (rapists and child molesters, ect), traitors and enemy spies are executed by a fiering squad. Category:China Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse)